


listen before i go

by criesinenochian



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, Pining, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Teenage Sabrina Spellman, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesinenochian/pseuds/criesinenochian
Summary: While out with Caliban in search of a healing spell, Sabrina is blindsided by the sight of Nick, her ex, wrapped up with the Weird Sisters. Caliban offers to make him jealous for a change.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/The Weird Sisters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	listen before i go

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be so long at first but H E H anyways  
> ...  
> I think I might be a little obsessed ...... Only a little ......... ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Sabrina did not expect to be walking alongside her newly founded nemesis, who is currently claiming to be on her side, in search for a healing spell. This is certainly not how she would usually spend her Friday evening, walking down the Greendale sidewalks with the demon Prince of Hell. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and strode between fast and normal speeds, keeping it completely silent between them. At least there was a gorgeous, warm sunset greeting her eyes from a distance, charcoal clouds stretched across the horizon. She held her head up to focus on each detail of the colorfully vibrant sky before her and the demon next to her. 

From a Greendale citizen's perspective, it probably looked like Sabrina and Caliban were either on an awkward date, or belonged to some assassin agency and were on a mission. Very confusing, but also very true. The two were about one foot apart, Sabrina barely ever glancing over at him, and Caliban hardly taking his eyes off of her. Whenever she caught him staring, she'd wonder what he would think while watching her. What passed through his head when she was in his gaze. Perhaps he was plotting against her, conjuring up any possible way to sabotage her for their final challenge. Maybe even using his growing intelligence to discover her weaknesses to use as leverage over her. Or maybe, and this was barely a thought, he was genuinely intrigued by her and couldn't keep his eyes away. Sabrina breathed in the late evening sir, glancing over at Caliban, only to find the demon had his gaze fixed across the street. 

Sabrina stopped walking and stepped back, standing beside him again. He was squinting at Dr. Cerberus's store, confusedly examining all the festive stickers littering the windows and leaning forward as if he were falling. 

Sabrina ran her eyes over him, slowly examining him similar to how he was admiring those stickers. She narrowed her eyes and gazed upon his face, scanning each little detail of this trickster's features. His tanned skin, furrowed and dark brows, naturally frowning lips that would sometimes curl up for her, everything she could see was intriguing. Now, she understood why he had his sights trained on her. It was fascination, admiration. 

Sabrina remembers the first day she ever saw him, the day they met on the beach. She remembers a regal sand castle set beside him, and the smell of tangy ocean air, and his shirt was blowing sweetly with the wind, and for almost a second, she had forgotten that her friends were behind her. Sabrina remembers inhaling and thinking for just a moment that it was just the two of them, her and Caliban, breathing evenly with each splash of the waves, eyes narrowly taking each other in, almost like they knew this wouldn't be their last time seeing one another. The demon sighed and continued down the sidewalk, bumping into her shoulder with his own and, for just barely a second, looking down onto her before looking away. She cleared her throat and followed him, steadying her pace, and scurrying thoughts. 

The second time they had seen each other was in Pandemonium. Sabrina recalled being perched both bored and regally on the throne of Hell, both eyes fixed on him with a sense that she had seen his face before. He greeted her with a smile, cocky and pleased, and referred to her as "Princess", which soon became his nickname for her. She remembers the look on his face when he proposed he challenge her for the crown, the pleading look in his eyes, like he was begging for her to accept. Sabrina wondered what would happen if he won the throne, wondered if he would actually be bold enough to conquer earth after everything he's learned. Wondered if perhaps she could change his mind, or at least convince him that Hell didn't need a tenth circle, that nine was enough for torture and suffering. Maybe he would listen, maybe not. 

"Where are we going, Princess?" Caliban sounded beyond confused. Sabrina turned off her thoughts and looked up at him, immediately looking into his eyes and letting her mouth part just slightly. She swallowed and remembered he asked a question. 

"The Academy has a library we could use to try and find a spell for Roz. I'm practically the only one who uses it besides Cassius." She replies evenly. 

"Cassius? Was he Rosalind's lover?" Caliban inquires, his face twisted in utter confusion. Sabrina nearly cackled at the thought of sweet Cassius with Roz, immediately picturing the old man with her. She smiled and shook her head. 

"That's Harvey. Cassius is the bookkeeper." 

Caliban let out an, "oh", of realization and nodded, smiling along with her. Sabrina continued to gaze up at the tall demon, noting every ivory tooth in his charming smile and admiring the way it complimented his face. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled long and slow, her eyes finding the sidewalk once again. They fell back into a steady silence minus their footsteps, yet it wasn't one of awkwardness or uncomfortable shifting. It was calm. Easy. Something Sabrina Spellman never planned on feeling when walking next to her so called nemesis, a name she was now not so sure to be accurate. Acquaintance felt right to consider him, something not as personal as friends, but not a complete stranger. 

It made the air leave her mouth in a hushed gasp when his arm brushed against hers briefly, a reaction she suddenly wasn't very proud of. Caliban glanced down at her, but nodded it off as something harmless. The sunset was no longer lighting their path down the sidewalk and towards the Academy, so Sabrina would watch the orange light seep from the street lamps to occupy her mind. It was nearly pitch black outside without the light from those street lamps, a cool breeze reminding Sabrina why it was smart to bring her jacket with her. She spotted the Academy and sighed one of a relief, feeling assured that they could finally rest in the library in peace. Sabrina picked up the pace, stepping faster and walking with confidence. She wanted to find some type of healing spell for Roz, and the sooner the better. Time was not something she had to waste. 

"Slow down, Princess." Caliban beamed from behind her. She looked back at him and shrugged, pausing and waiting for him to walk beside her again, dramatically walking slowly next to him when he caught up. He rolled his eyes and smiled. 

This was oddly domestic. 

They reached the steps leading up to the Academy of Unseen Arts, and Sabrina huffed a sigh before trudging up the stairs and not worrying about how far the demon prince was behind her. She opened the doors and walked inside, secretly waiting to hear for Caliban stepping up behind her or closing the door. Once the slamming shut of a door eased her nerves, she glanced back at him before nodding forward, silently teasing him to keep up. 

She directed the two of them sneakily into the library, hoping no one would wonder around and ask about who her tall guest was. That was the last thing she needed right now. Over all, the Academy was fairly silent, almost deafening actually. To the point where, if Sabrina didn't know any better, she'd think it had been deserted. Suddenly, Caliban came up next to her and stared ahead, focused. She led them into Cassius's beautifully kept library, smiling briefly, then strutting over to a random bookshelf, signaling to Caliban to start digging. 

xx

It had been two hours of strained eyes and bent backs, silence to top it all off. Sabrina felt like if she stared down at a page for one more minute, she'd feel her eyes quite literally melt down into the back of her throat. The only thing keeping her going is the thought of saving poor Roz from her concrete confinement. Caliban would huff out occasionally, but it didn't seem to bother either one of them, the pair too determined to speak up and complain. Sabrina finally rolled her neck back and closed her eyes, sighing out all her frustrations and enjoying the feel of her head not leaning over some thick book of incantations. It was such a heavenly position with her shoulders relaxed instead of hunched, her neck stretched back and eyes shut. She shrugged, snapping her body forward in her chair, resuming the seemingly endless scanning of a page. They all looked the same by now. 

And as if he could read her mind, "I've found something. The Pygmalion Spell." Caliban chimes in, relief flooding his tone. Sabrina gladly sat up, overly thankful he found something that could be useful. 

"Great. What does it say?" Sabrina questioned. 

She watched as the demon Prince hastily read the page, his eyes narrowed and focused. She found herself taking in his facial features yet again, raking her sights over the crease between his brow as he observed the book, the frown of his lips, the falling tendrils of hair that threatened to block his view. She tilted her head, fascinated at how incredibly normal he looked for a boy constructed of clay, how human. 

"It requires lover's sacrifice." Caliban read aloud, glancing up to Sabrina briefly before burying his head back in between the pages, nodding and standing up, gathering the large book in his hands. Sabrina sighs and picks herself up, swiping her jacket from around the chair she sat in for what felt like millenniums. Exhausted beyond belief, the witch stretches her back and lets out an accidental moan, trying to shrug as she straightens her back up so it wasn't noticeable. By the small smile on Caliban's face though, Sabrina hints that either he heard it and wanted to laugh, or was simply proud of himself for finding a spell after two hours of draining searches. The two nodded to each other and walked out of the library, book in his hand and jacket in hers. 

Sabrina was grateful for the late night air, the way it wrapped itself around her and happily glided into her lungs. She smiled and strode down the steps, not bothering putting on her jacket or checking behind her for the demon Prince. 

It had to have been around 10 pm by now, considering the town was nearly quiet and the night sky was an easy glance up into space. She smiled, gleaming at the sight of each shining, scattered star she could see splattered against the pitch black expanse of sky. It was a welcome sight after the miles and miles of words she read against flipped pages. The two strode down the sidewalk, arms bumping against one another ever so often. Caliban was gazing upon the street and the shops lining it, his eyes squinting and relaxing. She watched him, curious as to what he was thinking of currently. His head turned to look down at her, Sabrina quickly looking down. She felt dumb, staring up at him like she was a two year old looking into a candy store. He huffed a laugh and they continued their walk in silence. 

Sabrina crossed the road, barely looking both ways beforehand, and stepped up onto the street's opposite sidewalk. Caliban followed. They walked by Dr. Cerberus's and Sabrina sparked up an idea. For a reason she was unaware of, the diner was still open and from what she could hear, had customers seated and laughing. Sabrina stopped in front of the cheerfully decorated door, turning to look at Caliban, silently suggesting they stop in for a milkshake. 

"Ever had a milkshake before?" 

They stepped inside, Sabrina happily leading the way towards a booth she had practically claimed as her own. She slid down on one side of the booth, tucking her jacket neatly in the corner of the cushioned seat. She could hear girls laughing a few booths down, but didn't concern herself with who they were. She watched as Caliban confusedly sat down across from her, book still cramped in his grasp. He looked utterly out of place and certainly bewildered by the inside of Dr. Cerberus's. She laughed. 

"You can relax, Caliban. This isn't a trap." Sabrina leaned forward on the table, her elbows casually resting with her hands on top of the other, very unladylike. She rolled her eyes mentally, picturing Auntie Z cursing at her to sit straighter and properly. 

"Why are we here?" He asked, a small hint of disgust in his voice. 

"I want a milkshake. And we can take a break from everything going on. Even for a minute." Sabrina tried to sound as laid back as she wished she was. Caliban frowned, glaring at the table before his face slowly shifted into one of a smirk. He smiled up at her, leaning forward and mirroring her position. 

"Is this a date, my Queen?" He seemed completely pleased with himself, and Sabrina's eyes went wide. It was, wasn't it?, she thought. The witch blushed. 

"No. Not a date. More like... A pit stop." 

"Now you don't really wish that were true, do you Princess?" He inquires, that same arrogant grin plastered on his cheeky face, proudly displaying his amusement. Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked around the diner, trying to find anything else to pay attention to. Her eyes caught, face freezing and staring. There were three girls crowded into a booth, a few three or four tables down, all gazing googly eyes at a boy. An all too familiar boy. 

The one and only Nicholas Scratch. 

Of fucking course, Sabrina thought. 

She turned back around and glared down at the table before her, resembling Caliban moments ago. She wanted to rip off her ears, take away the horrendous sounds of him pleasing not one, not two, but three girls only feet away from her. The laughing was clouding her thoughts, turning her embarrassment into defeat. Caliban must have noticed the sudden mood switch, his eyes confusedly staring behind her shoulder at the giddy group of horny teenagers. He frowned, glancing back over to the pouting blonde. She was very clearly upset. The demon combed back his hair, trying to piece together why such an expendable boy was causing someone as strong and formidable as Sabrina to physically sigh with discomfort. He noticed a slim streak of a tear slide down to the side of her face, down to her jaw. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked, interrupting her spinning thoughts. Sabrina snapped up and looked at him, her cheeks flushing when she realized he witnessed everything that just happened. 

"You wouldn't understand." 

Silence. Distant giggling and inaudible chatter. Sabrina huffing out angered breaths of air. More silence. 

"Are you in love with him?" Caliban questioned, any ounce of arrogance completely deserting his tone of voice. Sabrina looked back up at him, her eyes giving away the answer. He pinched his lips together and glared back over her shoulder, his lips rolling out and frowning at the enlightened small crowd of girls. Caliban should've looked away when he locked eyes with the one boy stuck in between the girls, but instead he smirked and held eye contact.

"I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much." Caliban was beaming, cockily glancing over at Nick and then smiling towards Sabrina. The witch furrowed her brows and looked back at the table, shrugging when she discovers a dumbfounded warlock. She turned back around, rolling her eyes and suddenly no longer craving a tall glass of milkshake anymore. Caliban's face lazily lights up, almost like he's slowly piecing together a plan that Sabrina certainly wouldn't approve of. He leans close to the table, his arms resting lazily over the other.

"Lets make him jealous." 

Sabrina scoffs, regretting pulling him into the diner. She shakes her head and looks at him, finding that he isn't joking, not in the slightest.

She shrugged, studying his face for a few moments before speaking up. 

"What do you propose we do?" She asked softly. Caliban's face lit up. He leaned closer to her, like they were two schoolgirls sharing a secret in the play yard. Sabrina smiled slightly, somewhat enjoying their plot to mess with Nick, making him the jealous one for once. Caliban smiled. 

"Well, first we wait." 

xx

Nick stood up lazily, his arm slung across Agatha and his eyes fixed on Dorcas. Prudence followed behind the three of them, her smile twisted in awry. The small clutter of teens walked past Sabrina and Caliban's booth, Nick stepping to a slow. He faked a smile and pretended like he hadn't known they were there the entire span of the last hour. Caliban smirked, sitting up straight and boldly, almost as if he was Sabrina's guard. The witch glanced over at him, winking before smiling falsely towards Nick and the Weird Sisters. Nick briefly let his gaze shift over to the demon Prince, his smile plastered into his cheeks but eyes not quite there with it. Sabrina waited for someone to strike up a conversation. 

"Sabrina. What're you doing here?" Nick sounded like an old friend catching up with her at the grocery store. She bit back a binding spell that could easily drop him to his knees, gaping instead and trying to sound like she didn't plan his murder for days after they broke up. 

"Just... On a date. With Caliban." She started, her voice high pitched and sweet. Innocent. 

"My boyfriend." She added. 

Nick swallowed down his smile, this time taking a longer glance over at a slightly shocked but quickly gleaming Caliban. He loved this. 

"Oh. Yeah, I ran into Prudence and them on the way here, figured we'd grab something to eat and catch up. Like friends do." He explained to the two schemers. Sabrina nodded and smiled at the three bored girls surrounding the warlock. Nick focused his attention back to Sabrina, his eyes a faltering beg for her to talk to him in private. She glances over at Caliban, her smile only growing when her eyes meet his. Sabrina couldn't place it, but there was something so exhilarating about teaming up with Caliban to show Nick who really lost something out of their relationship. Show him what it's like to not care about the other's feelings. Some would say she's taking a page out of Nick's book, playing dirty. Fire with fire. She simply loved it. 

"Sorry, was there something else, Nicky? Caliban and I were kind of in the middle of something." Sabrina's voice wasn't as cheery as she had mustered before. The Weird Sisters were smiling over at the demon Prince in a way that made Sabrina's heart beat a little faster. Dorcas leaned on his side of the booth and bit into her bottom lip, popping her hip out in his direction. 

Caliban was smiling up at her, almost fooling Sabrina into thinking he was just as easily fooled as Nick before he flicked his eyes over to her. He smiled wider, like they were sharing a private joke. 

"No. Just saying hi." Nick replied. Sabrina nodded, mentally wanting to slam him down into the ground and choke the life out of him. As much as Sabrina pretended it wasn't true, she didn't hate Nick for the cheating. It was the lying that cut the deepest wound. The constant trickery he pulled, almost always tugging her around like a small puppet. Sabrina loathed nothing more than someone who thought they could put her down. She slid her hand across the table, lacing her soft hand in Caliban's. The demon Prince's smile dropped for a second, utter surprise decorating his face with a sweet blush displayed on his cheeks. Sabrina rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, a teasing gesture to throw Nick off completely, but not something that she had to do. Something she wanted to do. 

"Right. Well, we should get going. It was nice seeing you, Sabrina." Nick sounded defeated. Lost. 

"Bye, bye now." Sabrina finished, waving her free hand and smiling yet again, this time not having to fake the amusement that came with it. Nick coaxed the girls back into his bubble of charm and walked them out, taking one last glance at the witch before leaving Dr. Cerberus's with a sigh. Sabrina giggled, looking back over to Caliban. The demon's eyes were glued to her. 

"That was amazing! Did you see his face?" She was elated. 

"I saw, Princess." Caliban had a small smile, one of admiration and, if Sabrina could read it right, affection. She thought that would be the last look he'd wear for her. She returned it, her cheeks almost hurting from smiling so much. 

"Should we go find Harvey? I don't think Roz should wait any longer." Sabrina suggested, her hand still rubbing circles along Caliban's rough skin. The demon nodded slowly and sighed, using his free hand to scoop up the book of incantations and dragging Sabrina up with him. They both stood, the book tightly pressed against his side and her jacket swooped over her shoulder. The blonde looked up at him as they stood by their booth, her mouth parted and eyes searching his. Caliban let out a breath, and in what felt like all but one second, dropped the book and pulled her up against his chest. He grabbed the side of her face, gently holding her cheek and swooping down, pressing his lips to hers. 

Sabrina sighed, sliding her hand up his chest to wrap around his shoulders. She couldn't get close enough to him, feeling like their mouths were so heated they were sparking flames. Caliban uncoiled their hands and gripped her hip, pulling her fully into him by the small of her back. They pulled apart and Sabrina rested her head in the crook of his neck, hugging him snugly. 

She closed her eyes, making sure to sear that kiss into her brain forever. He sighed and twirled both his arms around her, the pair finding that instead of the challenge they supplied for each other, all they needed from one another was comfort and affection. The witch smiled and pulled away, leaning back in his arms and gazing up at him with a flustered look. Caliban smiled white, his eyes crinkling down at her, and now she understood why he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
